


Stream of Consciousness

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Relationships: Vanessa Ekwensi/Robin Ellacott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Stream of Consciousness

Drinking shots. Getting merry. Talking nonsense. Cases and clients. Partners and their quirks. He never. She always. They wouldn't.

Jobs we've done. Men we've dated. Courses at uni. First boyfriend. First drink. First day at big school. 

Piano lessons stories. Handsome teachers. Who has the longest fingers? 

Excuse to touch.

Palm against palm. Skin to volar skin. Soft to soft.

Shall we go? Is it time? Coats and cards and settling tabs. The sensuality of handling things. 

Walking together. Hands touch again. Sorry! Fingers brush. Not sorry. Hands find each other and question. And clasp. 

Tube station looms. Why so close? Well, see you sometime. A hug. Friends do this. Just a hug.

A realisation. You too. You feel it.

A pulling away. A look of gentle wonder. Oh. A kiss. Subtle and knowing. Heat.

You want? Yes. Mine's closer.

Disbelief and laughter. Recklessness and touching. Aching and tightness around our hearts.

Keys rattling. Doors opening. Bodies seeking each other.

Lips and hands and hips and breasts. Brushing. Working. Fingering. You like it?

No courtesies. No bathroom's here. No drink. No need.

A fragrant bed. Falling and kissing. Hands undressing. Mine but not mine.

Mirroring, then cupping, then mirroring again. Lips to skin. Trailing kisses. Wetness. Tasting. Oh.

A thousand stars shine. A thousand glittering snakes spread over us and bite, filling us with a lush, sweet venom. And you. You feel it, too. You're like me.

Questions. Pushed away. Not now.

Skin to volar skin. We sleep.

Robin and Vanessa.


End file.
